


Human Curiosity

by SeraphsLullaby (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Bubonic Plague, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Salarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeraphsLullaby
Summary: Reader tells Mordin about the Black Death(Bubonic Plague).





	Human Curiosity

You slip in a pair of black shorts and your Normandy hoodie and head to the door that leads to the lab. Mordin wanted to see you again; probably to ask more questions about Earth history. He said the reason is that he wants to learn more about humans and the way we live, so he can study them more. You apparently are a great example. 

You remember many things from 9th Grade World History. Information about the Bubonic Plague, Julius Caesar, and many religions. You have great memory, being able to remember all of that info from three years ago. You always had good grades, other than being terrible at math and barley passing with a 62% average. Algebra is more difficult than it seems. 

As you walk into the lab Mordin greets you with his signature smile, filled with empathy and excitement to learn about your species. You kindly smile back, your (H/L) (H/C) hair sticking to your face. You anxiously shift the sleeves of your hoodie as you keep eye content with the Salarian. You notice the small computer that usually sits on his bland, Snow White desk is shut off. 

“Ah, (F/N). Glad to see you. Doing well, I suppose,” Mordin greeted you as you fix the sleeves on your hoodie. “Willing to learn more about your species. Very interesting. Different types of people, places, and what you call religions.” 

Your expression softened as you heard Mordin continue to speak about how interested he is about your species, how you were the perfect human for his research, and that he’s very happy to have you here. “Was curious. Thought you would know. Been researching viruses and plagues lately. Was wondering if humans ever experienced something similar. Most likely killed many, correct?”

You nodded and smiled softly. “Yes, something like that, Mordin. It was called the Bubonic Plague; also known as the Back Death. It spread through Asia, Europe, and Africa and killed 50 million. Black spots would appear on the body and allow human flesh to rot. It was carried by the fleas of rats. People used to wear bird like masks that were able to hold fragrances so they wouldn’t have to smell the decaying flesh. They also wore a long gown and goggles and were known as Plague Doctors.” 

You stole a glance at Mordin who seemed very interested in your information. A small smile curled your lips and you chuckled. “This story gets very dark, though. So many people died that there weren’t enough to bury the dead. People used to barricade their windows and never bathe; they believed that opening the pores would cause the plague. People blamed religion, the fall of the Roman Empire, and many other events that had happened in the past.” You paused. “I think that’s enough information though. The cure did eventually make a departure, but it didn’t for a long time. It was very deadly, obliviously.” 

Mordin nodded slowly. “Thank you, (F/N). Will use this information for learning more about the Genophage. Very helpful. Good friend,” he answered as he put his hand on top of yours. “I am wishing you stay longer. Could use more information later. Also could possibly assist with Genophage.” 

“Sure, thing, Mordin,” you reply with a bright smile. “No problem.”


End file.
